


Nightmares

by Blessed_by_Farore



Series: Of Shadows and Swords [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know what to tag this really, It's just cute, M/M, Maybe humor?, Nightmares, Shadow and Vio are just being cute and comforting each other, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_by_Farore/pseuds/Blessed_by_Farore
Summary: Prompt 12 of the OTP prompt challenge.It wasn’t odd for Vio to be woken up by Shadow.





	Nightmares

It wasn’t odd for Vio to be woken up by Shadow. That was actually normal for them. But when Vio was pulled from his slumber, it wasn’t from Shadow’s gentle ‘good morning’ or forehead kisses. Coldness swept over him as a weight settled down right beside him. It was still dark, another sign that something wasn't right. Vio turned his head, and noticed Shadow curled up right beside him – his eyes glowed slightly in the darkness, trained on Vio. When he noticed the hero’s attention, his expression turned apologetic.

“I didn’t mean to wake you” he whispered.

“It’s fine” Vio placed an arm around Shadow, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t need any pity” Shadow’s eyes flashed red as that, before setting back on blue.

Vio shook his head, “It’s not pity. It makes me happier knowing that you’re happy, and will help me get back to sleep. Completely selfish and definitely no pity involved.”

“Liar” there was a teasing tone to Shadow’s comment, “I already know how much you care about me. You’re definitely not selfish.”

Vio didn’t reply to that, knowing that Shadow was attempting to distract him from the conversation and lead him on a tangent. Oh, Shadow was _very_ good at doing that. Instead, he merely started to run his fingers through Shadow’s hair. It was a calming action Shadow had done to him multiple times, and he did know that Shadow found the gesture soothing. He was tempted to hum an old song he learnt from the Sheikah, but he knew that filling the silence with noise would allow Shadow an escape from talking about his problems. Besides, the song was sounded somewhat sweet but it was also a bit dark and could send chills down one’s spine when played on the right instruments.

Shadow tried not to look up at Vio, snuggling into his chest with his head angled down. It was a waiting game, really. Both knew what the other was doing. They just had to see if they could out-wait the other. It wasn’t a contest though – Vio knew he’d win. He was the more patient of the two and he could already see the signs of Shadow’s patience running thin. It was only a matter of time before Shadow decided to reveal everything.

“Do you… Do you think that I might be…” Shadow released a shaky breath, “I don’t want to be a monster, Vi.”

“You’re not a monster” Vio said.

“I was taught to do horrible things – for so long all I knew was violence, deceit and cruelty. I was raised in it. I reveled in it. I was a monster and I terrorized so many people. I was something that I never really wanted to become” Shadow was shaking in Vio’s arms.

“What if it was a mistake trusting me? I don’t want to hurt you, or Red or Green or even Blue. But what if it turns out that I am a monster – and that is something that I can’t ever change. That if I decide I’m not happy here anymore, I’ll just destroy everything.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Vio asked.

Shadow nodded, “I kidnapped you. I killed everyone and kidnapped you. But I may as well have killed you with how badly I treated you – you gave up on everything. Wouldn’t sleep, would barely eat. And I would hurt you when I got mad. I was horrible.”

That made sense – and Vio could see where Shadow was coming from. While the Links had explained how Shadow had proved himself a hero, there were some who refused to believe it. Most of the knights the Links were closest to only trusted Shadow as far as they could throw him (which, to their credit, was decently far). The other knights decided that Shadow was someone who should have been killed the second anyone had a chance, and the staff around the castle were absolutely terrified of him. Even their father struggled to get along with Shadow. It was obvious why he would let those rumors go to his head - he knew the only reason he wasn't hurt was because of Zelda and the heroes.

Vio sat up, pulling Shadow with him, Shadow’s hands resting in his, “Look at your hands and tell me what you see.”

“My hands?” Shadow stated with a confused expression.

Vio laughed lightly, “Well, I see the hands of someone kinder than they realized. Hands that have braided my hair. Hands that have held me gently. Hands that are unbelievably soft.”

“I have claws, Vi – you know that these are fake, an illusion” Shadow replied.

“Show me” He replied.

Shadow slowly complied, his nails lengthening and hands morphing into a monstrous form. They were dark and menacing. Vio had been on the receiving end of Shadow’s fury – he had been hurt by these claws back when he betrayed Shadow. And he wasn't the only one to be harmed by them. Still, Vio ran his thumb over Shadow’s palm, before slowly pressing it to his cheek. He leaned into the touch, smiling, as Shadow watched him the whole time.

“Kind, gentle and soft – just like I said” Vio said.

“Vi…”

“Your appearance and your past doesn’t define you. This” A kiss to the palm, “Is what defines you. How you chose to act despite everything that has happened to you. You’re stronger than your past."

“And you’re certain? You really don’t think I am a monster?”

Vio shook his head, “I really don’t. What I think is that you’re very handsome and great company. You’re an important member of our team, a friend of the queen of Hyrule and my boyfriend. And even if you were a monster, I’ve done horrible things as well. So, we’d probably be monsters together.”

Shadow smiled at him, “I know I’m new to all this, but I’m pretty sure evil isn’t something you’re meant to make romantic.”

“We’re special – we defy expectations” Vio smiled, “But I think you have a point with that. If it makes you feel better, you can sleep with me more often. It might help with the nightmares a little bit. And even if doesn’t, at least I’ll be there to comfort you.”

Shadow made a sound of agreement, “I don’t how I became so lucky to have you in my life. But I’m glad I met you, Vio. You changed my entire view of the world.”

“You altered my perception of the world as well” Vio said, “I may have made a mistake and misjudged you at first, but now I know I’m better for knowing you.”

“Goodnight, Vio.”

“Goodnight, Shadow.”


End file.
